wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Zygarde's Encounter
Zygarde's Encounter is the first episode of Pokemon ZX. Plot A battle between a Nidorino and Gengar is broadcast on the television and, after Gengar gets the advantage, Nidorino is called back and switched for Onix. The cameras then show ten year old Home Ketchum watching the battle on television, until he is interrupted by his mother. She tells Home to go to sleep. Home protests and she changes the channel to a program with Professor Oak describing the three Pokémon he can choose from in the morning: the grass type Bulbasaur, the water type Squirtle and the fire type Charmander. Ash falls asleep and dreams about owning a Bulbasaur and then a Squirtle, talking about the advantages in his sleep. The next morning, Hamura Gekko wakes Home up telling him that he is early. Brought to the Palace, Home receives a Pikachu and a Zygarde named Cavendish. Hamura give Home his Pokédex and Poké Balls, with Pikachu electrocuting both Home, Hamura and Professor Oak. Ash then leaves the laboratory and is greeted by his mother and the people of Godom Town. His mother is impressed with choice but Pikachu electrocutes Home's mom and the crowd. Home is given his backpack filled with supplies and some advice from his mother, and leaves on the cruise ship to the Kanto Region. After arriving at the Docks to Pallet Town, Home saw the Spearow with it's injured wing. Home helps the Spearow. Impressed of his kindness, Spearow chooses to come along as long as Home takes it to the Pokemon Center. The camera then shows an overview of Viridian City and the voice of Officer Jenny is heard warning the citizens of Pokémon thieves. She then spots Ash rushing to the Pokémon Center with Spearow. She accuses Home of stealing Spearow, but quickly apologizes when she realizes he is going to the Pokémon Center. She asks for his identification and spots Home's Pokédex, which confirms that Home is a Pokémon trainer and not a thief. Ash then asks to take Pikachu to the Pokémon Center, but Officer Jenny decides to take him in her motorcycle. As they pull away, Mairin appears pursuing Home realizing the mysterious crisis has been lifted and seeing the ship belonging to Team Empire. Team Empire then take their picture off the wanted board and, from their hot air balloon, talk about their plan to steal the rare Pokémon of Viridian City. Home and Officer Jenny are then seen driving towards the Pokémon Center, with Officer Jenny driving the motorcycle into the Pokémon Center. Nurse Joy, after quickly reprimanding Officer Jenny, calls for a stretcher for an flying Pokémon. Two Chansey come out with the stretcher and put Pikachu on it. Nurse Joy then goes to start the treatment and then criticizes Home for allowing Pikachu to battle until it was in such a bad condition. Nurse Joy then goes into the theater room and Officer Jenny goes to get her motorcycle out of the Pokémon Center. Home is forced to wait in the waiting room and after a while decides to phone home. His mom answers the phone and talks to him, and he is depressed due to Spearow's condition. He talks down about himself, telling his mother he feels like a falling Pidgey, but his mother tells him that he can do anything he puts his mind to. Home then spots a board showing four Pokémon and he notices the mysterious bird Pokémon he saw flying over the rainbow. The telephone then begins to ring and Home answers, discovering that Professor Oak is phoning to check up on him. Professor Oak tells Home that the other three Pallet Town trainers had already made it to Viridian City and that he bet his grandson, Gary, a million dollars that Home would have caught a Pokémon by the time he reached Viridian City. He then tells Professor Oak about seeing the mysterious flying Pokémon and then hangs up to collect his pizza. An angry group consisting of Ash, Serena, Clemont, Alain, Mairin and Bonnie appeared and shows Home the damage in the Kalos due to the rise of Team Empire. Mairin is in shock to why would the Team Empire would do that. Nurse Joy, happy from the successful treatment, tells Home that Spearow will still need to stay in the Pokémon Center.The voice of Officer Jenny is then heard as she informs the citizens of Viridian City about an aircraft being detected. Lyon, Toshiya and Mylene of Team Empire are then seen, with Toshiya being unhappy about the fact that they being treated like criminals. The two then drop one Poké Ball each through the roof of the Pokémon Center. Koffing and Ekans come out of their Poké Balls and Koffing uses SmokeScreen, with dropping into the building, and reciting their soon to be infamous motto similar to Team Rocket. Afterwards, they tell Home Ketchum and Nurse Joy of their plot to steal the rare and injured Pokémon at the Pokémon Center. They then command Koffing and Ekans to attack, with Koffing using smoke screen and Ekans using tackle attack and ripping the power cables. However, they are stopped when Sycamore appeared stating he doesn't tolerate to force a lady. As Mairin taunts the Team Empire, Home and Nurse Joy run into a room filled with the injured Poké Balls and begin to transport the Poké Balls to the Pokémon Center at Pewter City. Koffing and Ekans then burst into the room along with Team Empire, causing many of the Poké Balls to fall on the floor. The other Pokémon Center Pikachu to come out and attack. They use Thunder Shock to attack Team Empire, Koffing and Ekans, although Mylene escapes the attack. The Spearow, Home rescued evolved into a Fearow. As Alain shows his frustration, Ash recalls Mairin did mention her Chespie was asleep for a long time, seeing what Alain was fighting for. Pikachu then tells Home he needs more energy and he gets on a bike like equipment, pedaling to make the light come on. Pikachu then uses the energy from the light to use Thunder Shock. Koffing then uses Smokescreen, which causes an explosion that destroys the Pokémon Center, just as Officer Jenny arrives. Nurse Joy is then seen talking to her older sister from Pewter City. Her sister states that the Pokémon were successfully transferred. Nurse Joy of Viridian City then states that Home have headed out to Fushcia City Gym. Characters Humans *Hamura Gekko *Home Ketchum *Ash Ketchum *Bonnie *Clemont *Serena *Professor Sycamore *Professor Oak *Toshiya Gekko *Yuki Seika *Lyon Gekko *Alain *Mairin *Nurse Joy *Officer Jenny *Jessie *James Pokemon *Zygarde; Cavendish, Squishy *Pikachu *Pidgey *Turtwig *Togepi *Togetic *Togekiss *Crustle *Fletchinder *Spearow *Fearow *Dragonite *Caterpie *Chespin; Chespie *Garchomp *Meowth *Ekans *Koffing Category:Pokemon ZX Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon